Deadliest Warrior: Rebecca Vs Ahsoka
by Ron The Fan
Summary: Rebecca Chambers: S.T.A.R.S. rookie. Ahsoka Tano: Jedi Padawan. WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!


The Deadliest Warrior

_Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's apprentice. Rebecca Chambers, rookie of S.T.A.R.S Bravo team. WHO. IS. DEADLIEST? To find out, a team of experts will test each warrior's arsenal. No rules, safety, or mercy! To find out who is the _Deadliest Warrior!

Guide: "Normal", "_Narrator/Stats"_

"Welcome aboard the rebuilt Super Star Destroyer _Executor_. I am Ronald Pinkerton, and will be the weapons of sci-fi, anime and gaming characters. First up, Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker." Two Jedi were looking over a large number of weapons. "Ahsoka will dominate this fight with her training." "_Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's Master, believes that she'll win in the battle to come_." "For this fight, she'll need some long range weapons." "_For close range weapons, Ahsoka uses the DC-17 blaster pistol: light, powerful, deadly_." "Ahsoka always liked this blaster. 50 shots, and powerful." "_Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin's Jedi Master_." "Ok, jel torso's over there. Fire away." Anakin fired at a human analog, a jel torso. It was reduced to ash. "Too flashy if you ask me." "_Chris Redfield, S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team_." "Rebecca's M92F'll wipe the floor with your little laser." "_Ahsoka's opponent: Rebecca Chambers, S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team rookie_." "And S.T.A.R.S' Samurai Edge 2: you're screwed." "_The M92F Samurai Edge 2: 15 rounds of armor piercing 9X19mm death_." "_Stats: Ammo: 9x19mm Parabellum; weight: 970 grams; range: 500 meters_." Ron looked at the replica Chambers SE2. "This thing is evil." "Oh, it's more effective then any fancy blaster. I've used them on B. like Zombies and Crimies: not as effective as a M92F or Px4. 'Course, a lightsaber is more effective then a knife." "All of you, shut up! As the M92F has already been tested once, (Season one: Episode Six: Green Berets V Spetsnaz: the Beretta tested was a M9, an M92F subtype.) I'll compare the results. Dylan! Rifles!" "_Dylan Jackson, medic and armoire_." "The Clone's Rifle!" "_The DC-15A: 9.5 pounds of death_." "The tibanna gas makes this thing _powerful._ The H&K SL8's still my favorite, though." "You and your guns." "Better then your blasters." "Ok, guys, I've analyzed the data: '92F wins." "_Because of simple construction, ease of use and better accuracy, the Samurai Edge two gets the edge_." Anakin put two rounds into a jel torso. "And that's that." Two loud bangs later and the head was blown up. "_Jill Valentine, S.T._ _A.R.S Alpha Team._" "S.T.A.R.S' Cx4'll destroy your Padawan." "_The Beretta Cx4 was meant to be the light sniper rifle for S.T.A.R.S in 2004, and now Jill, similar in aim to Rebecca, will use the Cx4 on a ballistics jel dummy_." "15 rounds, 5 in the head and heart." Jill's prediction came true: the dummy's head was now mulch and the heart now had a 45mm hole in it. 5 more bangs were heard. "Jill, why? He had so much to live for. AND YOU SHOT HIM IN THE BALLS!" "Just shows I can aim." "Still, that's cruel, even by _my_ standards." Jill patted Anakin on the shoulder. "Beat that, pretty boy." Anakin mounted the scope from under the rifle and fired 15 rounds. "Ok, let's look at the high speed." "_The high speed shows that, although more powerful, the DC-15A is not the most accurate of weapons_." "What is this, Green Berets V Spetsnaz? The DC-15A's more like the _RE5_ Dragunov!" "Does accuracy matter with this thing's firepower?" Jill smacked Anakin upside the head. "Yes! If you can't hit the target, you may as well be blinder then Luke Skywalker wearing a blindfold _before_ his Jedi training!" "Jill's got a point, Anakin." "Ok, as the DC-15A's as accurate as a thrown rock, I'm giving it to Rebecca's Cx4 Strom." (AN: the official name for the Cx4 is the Storm Carbine.) "_The RPD's Cx4 take the edge in long range weapons_." "And now Ahsoka's going to whip Rebecca's ass." Anakin held up a lightened Z-6 blaster chaingun. "_The Z-6 light blaster chaingun, Ahsoka's choice for a fast firing weapon_." "That thing's _far too dangerous to test_ here, so we'll use the test data." "I'll pit Republic against German engineering any day." Chris held up a H&K MP5A5. "_The Heckler & Koch MP5 is used by many agencies, and S.T.A.R.S was no exception_." Chris dumped 30 9mm rounds into a dummy. "Nice, Chris, but Ahsoka's M61 rip-off gets the edge." "_With the edge in firepower, the Z-6 gets the edge_." Anakin patted a dummy, and then felt a heavy blow. Jill was holding a Protecta Striker. "Your apprentice is going down." "_The 15 rounds of 12-gauge shotgun shells in the Striker's chamber are full of deadly lead_." "How many shotguns have we tested on _Deadliest Warrior_?" "A lot. Mossberg 590, Saiga 12K, a sawed off, Remington 870, Benelli M4 Super 90, and now this. No need to test." Anakin held up a SFOR (Special Forces Of the Republic, I think.) Carbine. "And that's _too fuckin' dangerous_ to test here." "So, Ahsoka?" "Ahsoka." "_With its ability to rip matter apart, the SFOR carbine gets the edge_." "Grenades still win fights." "_The M69: S.T.A.R.S' grenade of choice_." "We've tested this: Green Beret V Spetsnaz." "Haven't tested this." A thermal detonator was laid on the table. "_Illegal weapons in the Old Republic, thermal detonators were still used in the GAR_." (AN: **G**rand **A**rmy of the **R**epublic.) Anakin threw it into a crowd of mannequins. _Everything_ within 20 meters was, shall we say, _liquefied_. "There's no contest." "Agreed, Obi-Wan. Type-C it is." "_Due to more power and five times the range, the thermal detonator gets the edge_." "Now counter this, Jedi!" An M202A1 FLASH was on Chris' shoulder. "_The M202A1 __Fl__ame __A__ssault __Sh__oulder Weapon is known as the weapon that killed the T-002 Tyrant." (Clip of Chris firing the weapon in an enclosed heliport at the Tyrant, saving Rebecca and Barry Burton.)_ "We'll need a Tyrant to shoot at." Two Tyrants walked in, followed by Tanner. "_Tanner Armstrong, medic/B.O.W expert_." "Fire the weapon!" Jill readied the M202A1 and fired the 66mm rocket, killing the Tyrant. "Nice!" Obi-Wan held up a DC-17m/RPG. "We'll see about that, Chris." "_The __DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System/Rocket Launcher is Ahsoka's answer to the M202A1_." The proton missile liquefied the Tyrant. "NICE!" "But I've got _3 more shots_! You? NONE!" "And that get the M202A1 the edge." "_With a larger magazine, the M202A1 gets the edge_." "What about lightsabers?" "They're fighting on Utapau. General Grievous dropped a few during his fight with Obi-Wan, and that takes care of that problem. Both get one." "Your call, boss." "_To prevent the battle from being won by a lucky attack, it will be run a thousand times. Who will win? Jedi or S.T.A.R.S? The Force or firearms? Droid destroyer or B.O.W killer? Torguta or human_?" Well, as the Mandalorians say, in their native tongue: Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kur'amur: 'Today's a good day for some poor bastard to die.' Now, Ahsoka vs. Rebecca! It begins now!"

The Fight

Rebecca is walking through the now deserted; clone corpse filled Pau City, where, less then 48 hours earlier, General Grievous died at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Rebecca then finds a metal tube. "It's a lightsaber." Meanwhile, Ahsoka, who escaped Order 66, just arrived on Utapau. Rebecca turned to see Ahsoka, pissed and bloody. "A new B.O.W?" Ahsoka attacked Rebecca, but the S.T.A.R.S agent kicked Ahsoka's lightsaber into the bottomless pit. Rebecca pulled out her S.T.A.R.S issue knife. Ahsoka dodged, but Rebecca's knife hit Ahsoka's arm. The now wounded Jedi used the Force to grab a DC-17 blaster. Rebecca ducked behind the remains of a Spider Droid. Ahsoka fired the blaster, almost emptying the clip. Rebecca returned the favor with her M92F Samurai Edge 2. 15 9mm rounds were now in Ahsoka's gut, but she wasn't dead yet. She picked up a DC-15A and switched the scope up. Rebecca, reloading her SE2, felt the plasma heating up her cover. She pulled out her Cx4 Strom and took aim at Ahsoka's DC-15A. The scope and magazine were destroyed. Ahsoka picked up a Z-6 chaingun and shot at Rebecca. 6 bolts hit, but Rebecca's Kevlar vest did its job and stopped the killing bolts from, well, killing her! Rebecca returned fire with the MP5A5, dumping 30 rounds into Ahsoka. But the Jedi learner could take a lot of bullets due to her training. She grabbed a SFOR Carbine and fired. The bullets in Ahsoka's hand and right arm screwed her aim, but the damage to a metal bulkhead told Rebecca she was damn lucky. Ahsoka limped after Rebecca and was ambushed by Rebecca and her Protecta Striker. Two shotgun shells blew the SFOR Carbine out of Ahsoka's wounded hand. Rebecca ran and Ahsoka limped after her. When she caught up, Rebecca was pointing a M202A1 at Ahsoka. Rebecca fired, killing Ahsoka. Rebecca dropped it and sighed. "That was weird."

Winner: Rebecca Chambers!

"The M92F, M202A1 and Striker got the most kills for Rebecca." "_Rebecca got 66.7% of the kills, while Ahsoka only had 33.3%" "Stats: M92F-182; Striker-179; M202A1-180; Cx4-96; M69-30." "Only the Z-6 had triple digit kills." "Stats: Z-6-106; Type-C-90; DC-17-20; DC-15A-89; DC-17m/RPG-28." _"Of Becky won! S.T.A.R.S wins every time!" "Well, Jedi can't stop bullets. Yet." "This proves that the Jedi Code is flawed." "We'll see you later." (Rebecca walks out of the Management Training Facility)

I hope you enjoyed the fight! Review if you wish.


End file.
